greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Warth
History Origin Warth was from Space Sector 0002 and became the second person to be initiated into the Blue Lantern Corps. Each Blue Lantern was chosen by the Blue Lantern of the previous sector and brought to the Guardians of the Blue Lantern Corps, Ganthet and Sayd to be evaluated so they can truly judge whether they are worthy to become a member of their Corps or not. He was brought to the Odym, home planet of the Blue Lantern Corps, by its first member, Saint Bro'Dee Walker of Space Sector 0001. Warth spent several days with the Guardians while they evaluated and judged him for themselves. They explained to him what it truly means to be a Blue Lantern and join their cause. Rage of The Red Lantern Corps In order to become a Blue Lantern one must be willing to give of themselves completely to the universe. Unlike other corps their Blue Lantern Power Ring does not need to be charged and does not run out of power. It was fueled directly by the hope of the people they seek out to help and save. Warth was convinced that their actions were worth the sacrifice. He chose to join the Blue Lanterns and was sent with Saint Walker and Hal Jordan to rescue Sinestro. As they passed a planet on the way, it's sun prepared to go Supernova. Jordan attempted to call for backup but was unable to because of the interference of Warth and Saint's Power Rings. It proved unnecessary, when Warth and Saint joined together to use their powers on the sun, healing it and reversing it's aging until it was once more a young vital blue star. Warth listened as Saint explained to Jordan, Ganthet's ultimate purpose for him, to lead the Blue Lantern Corps. They then continued on their journey to rescue Sinestro. Hal went ahead of Warth and Saint Walker and arrived on Ysmault before them. Hal saw Sinestro and was ambushed by the Red Lanterns and Hal's power levels severely dropped. Hal was then help captive along with Sinestro. Hal saw his friend and former member of the Green Lantern Corps there corrupted as a Red Lantern. The Sinestro Corps then arrived to save Sinestro from the Red Lantern Corps and they fought with the Red Lanterns. As they fought, Warth and Saint Walker then arrived and charged up Hal's ring again. Hal was attacked by Laira but was saved as Sinestro killed Laira. Hal finally unleashed all his anger and hate towards Sinestro and before he could kill him, Hal was chosen and became a Red Lantern. Hal fought alongside the Red Lanterns. As they Blue Lanterns rely on Green Lanterns to remain powerful, Saint Walker and Warth were drained of all of their energy as Hal was no longer a Green Lantern. Saint Walker wasn't useless without his ring as he was still able to put a Blue ring on Hal and Hal was then turned to a Blue Lantern and a Green Lantern. Warth watched on and was shocked to see what had happened to Hal Jordan. Hal then defeated the Red Lanterns there on the planet of Ysmault. Brother Warth later participated in the battle against the Black Lantern Corps during The Blackest Night. Aftermath Following the end of The Blackest Night, Brother Warth returned to Odym where he was visited by Green Lantern Guy Gardner along with his comrades Arisia and Kilowog. There, Gardner revealed he still suffered from the taint of rage during his brief time as a Red Lantern and asked Warth to purge him of that energy. Just before he could do so, the Green Lanterns were attacked by Bleez who was attempting to prevent Gardner from accomplishing this goal. The fight was only stopped by Brother Warth who managed to contain and incapacitate Bleez after stating that there was no fighting allowed on Odym. He also expressed some concern that the Green Lantern Power Ring's did not seem to be charged by the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery for some reason. When Gardner asked Warth to purge the Red Lantern energies from Bleez, he refused as he said that he could only do so with a person who held another Power Ring. As such, if he removed the rage from Bleez; she would die as a result. When Gardner attempted to go through the purging process, Bleez reacted violently but the Blue Lantern along with the Green Lanterns were unable to understand her as she was deeply in the grips of rage. However, Brother Warth managed to administer some of his energies into her vocal cords which allowed her to speak. Bleez revealed that Guy Gardner would need the power of rage in order to combat a threat in the Unknown Sectors to which Gardner decided to agree. Before leaving Odym, he asked Brother Warth what would be the effect of continued allowance of the red taint within him to which the Blue Lantern confessed that he would eventually die if left untreated. To which, Gardner bid his farewells and said he would return for the purging process after the completion of his mission. Brother Warth bid him farewell and told him that "All will be well." Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Brother Warth is strong enough to easily put Bleez in a choke hold and still carry on a conversation with Guy Gardner. Abilities *'Hope': Warth has the ability to give hope for the future to others. *'Purge': As a Blue Lantern, Warth has the ability to purge the red taint of rage within those who were gripped by a Red Lantern Power Ring. He can turn such individuals back to normal only if they possessed another type of Power Ring at the same time otherwise the individual would be killed in the process. Equipment *Blue Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Blue Lantern Power Ring In Other Media *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Warth is the second recruit to the Blue Lantern Corps. *Warth's appearance seems to be based on the Hindu god Ganesha, right down to the single broken tusk. See Also *Brother Warth/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Warth_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/warth/29-59142/ Category:Blue Lantern Corps Members